Ultra Warp Ride
Ultra Warp Ride (Japanese: ウルトラワープライド Ultra Warp Ride) is a minigame in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon that allows the to travel through Ultra Wormholes in order to gain access to various different areas of Ultra Space. This allows them to visit the homeworlds of Ultra Beasts and find rare Pokémon normally not found in Alola, even Legendary Pokémon. History The player is first given access to Ultra Warp Ride at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone by the Ultra Recon Squad in order to stop from stealing Alola's light. As Necrozma had transformed into its / form by absorbing Nebby, the player must borrow the Ultra Recon Squad's / to travel to Ultra Megalopolis, where Necrozma had fled to. In order to arrive at Ultra Megalopolis at this point in the game, the player must enter any white warp hole. After defeating Ultra Necrozma at Megalo Tower, the Ultra Recon Squad will allow the player to choose to ride on either Solgaleo or Lunala in later uses of Ultra Warp Ride; talking to Phyco /Zossie will allow them to change which Legendary Pokémon they ride, and doing so will return them to Alola. The player can then use the Ultra Wormhole at the Altar of the Sunne/Moone to use Ultra Warp Ride or travel directly to Ultra Megalopolis, and all white warp holes will then lead to Ultra Beasts' homeworlds. Gameplay While riding on Solgaleo or Lunala's back, the player flies through Ultra Space. Contained in Ultra Space are various warp holes that each lead to a variety of different areas. In order to utilize the warp holes, the player must have Solgaleo or Lunala absorb the balls of energy floating around, giving them energy to fly faster and travel farther. Also floating around are electrified obstacles that will make Solgaleo or Lunala lose energy and slow down when hit. The spawning rates of energy balls decrease the further the player travels, and will eventually stop spawning all together. Losing enough speed will cause Solgaleo or Lunala to be affected by the gravitational pull of the warp holes and forcibly suck them in regardless of resistance if they are close enough. There are four tiers of warp holes - regular ones, ones with halos, ones with two halos and ones with halos and a flower-shaped aura. The more the player travels, the more their chance of finding rarer, even Shiny Pokémon, increases. The rate at which certain tiers of warp holes appear is also affected by the distance traveled, and warp holes with flower-shaped auras are guaranteed to spawn a Legendary Pokémon if possible or lead to the Ultra Ruin in the case of white warp holes. Ultra Beasts can respawn an infinite amount of times regardless of whether or not they are caught, while Legendary Pokémon will respawn infinitely until they are caught. The first time a player accesses an Ultra Beast homeworld, a short cutscene showing the dimension's scenery will play. The Pokémon caught in the Ultra Space Wilds are guaranteed to have at least three s of 31. The first time it is used, Ultra Warp Ride requires the player to use the Nintendo 3DS's motion sensors. To control Solgaleo or Lunala's flight path, the player must tilt the 3DS in the direction they wish to move. If the 3DS gyroscope falls out of alignment, it can be reset by putting the 3DS in a neutral position and pressing the A button. After the first time, the player is given the option to use the 3DS Circle Pad instead of motion controls by talking to an at the Game Freak building in Heahea City. The player is free to switch control options as much as they want by talking to the Employee again. Pressing the A button while the Circle Pad controls are active has no effect. Ultra Wormhole types There are five different Ultra Wormholes that the player may visit while using Ultra Warp Ride. Four of the wormholes lead to Ultra Space Wilds, while the remaining one leads to the world of the first seven Ultra Beasts introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon and Ultra Megalopolis only during the first visit. *Red Ultra Wormhole: Cliff World *Blue Ultra Wormhole: Water World *Green Ultra Wormhole: Rocky World *Yellow Ultra Wormhole: Cave World * White Ultra Wormhole : Ultra Deep Sea, Ultra Jungle , Ultra Desert , Ultra Plant, Ultra Forest , Ultra Crater , and Ultra Ruin In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ultra Warp Ride debuted in the . It was first used by , , and Zossie to leave the Ultra Deep Sea by riding on Lunala's back. With it, they traveled through Ultra Space and arrived at the Ultra Megalopolis. Various are shown being used for Ultra Warp Ride by Phyco, Lusamine, and Aether Foundation scientists. Trivia * On a galactic scale, the distances traveled during the Ultra Warp Ride are actually relatively small, with even 5,000 light-years (the distance at which all rarities max out) being about 1/10 the radius of the Milky Way galaxy. * After arriving at Ultra Megalopolis for the first time, if the player leaves before defeating Ultra Necrozma (including losing to Ultra Necrozma) and returns to the Ultra Warp Ride, it will send them directly to Ultra Megalopolis instead of performing the minigame.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OW9Bp6LhDlw&t=3h53m27s This means that the player temporarily has the chance to catch level 60 wild Pokémon to battle Ultra Necrozma with (by missing white wormholes), but can lose this chance. See also * Poké Ride * Soaring in the sky In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFF |zh yue=究極空間跳躍騎行 |zh cmn=究極空間跳躍騎行 / 究极空间跳跃骑行 |fr=Ultra-Exploration |de=Ultra-Warp |it=Ultraviaggio dimensionale |ko=울트라워프라이드 Ultra Warp Ride |es=Ultraviaje dimensional }} References Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Category:Game mechanics fr:Poké Monture#Pokémon Ultra-Soleil et Ultra-Lune es:Ultraumbral#Ultraviaje dimensional it:Ultraviaggio dimensionale zh:究极空间跳跃骑行